Smokey the Bear
Smokey the Bear '''is a PSA character, created to prevent others from doing wildfire. He will fight McGruff the Crime Dog in the 83rd episode of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Ideas So Far *Smokey VS McGruff Death Battle Info '''It should be noted that while the PSA mascot was created before the birth of the real life Smokey Bear; the events of the Capitan Gap Fire are canon as the cartoon Smokey's origin story. However 1944 is still his canonical birthday. Background *Black Bear. *Official PSA Mascot of; Ad Council, the United States Forest Service, and the National Association of State Foresters. *Cartoon created in 1944. **WWII caused a sudden drop in manpower within the states as so many men were drafted into the army. This meant that forests were vulnerable to fires due to the lack of firefighters and park rangers. *Real Life Smokey was born most likely in January of 1950 in Lincoln National Park, New Mexico. **Was originally named 'Hot Foot Teddy' **Lived in the Washington DC National Zoo after being rescued. **Had a wife Goldie Bear ***They shared an adopted son Smokey II; another orphan from Lincoln National Park. He was Smokey's official successor from May 2, 1975 until his death in August 11, 1990. **Died on November 9, 1976. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pPISy6NxS8 *Good friends with Bambi and Thumper. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR3U_JB_jDE **Also joined forces with Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Adams Family. **Has also prevent fires created by Humphrey the Bear https://youtu.be/4ol28kPTqa4?t=6m7s *Ventriloquist. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPJgYFVQxDI Stats, Tools and Abilities *About 7ft tall and 800 pounds (although this is inconsistant). *Claws and teeth *Bear strength *Shovel *Various fire-prevention tools **Buckets *Can sense when a fire is lit, snuffed out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-blJHejekls or prevented https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vvp7zM1Egk Feats *As a 3 month cub; he was the only survivor of the Capitan Gap Fire that started on May 4th 1950 in Lincoln National Forest, New Mexico. He survived by climbing a tree to dodge the flames. Despite his burns, he held on until the flames were put out. https://youtu.be/g5XkiQyxkLQ?t=1m14s http://www.wvforestry.com/comicbook.pdf https://youtu.be/idS-ryvoGxI?t=2m25s *Has been protecting forests for over 70 years. **Decreased forest-fire damage by 80% in only 20 years. *Was so popular that he had his own zip code: 20252. The only other American to have their own private zip-code is the President of the USA. *Recognized in the United States by 95% of adults and 77% of children (as of 2009). Faults *Has absolutely NO tolerance over fire. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldjPIdF6K0I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ay3vsJLfaso *Fails at rap, and he knows it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8U8kjh4kL4 *Has been accused of sexual harassment (noncanon) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PgXlLTT1rk *Is only doing his PSAs due to community service. Why else was he named 'smokey'? (noncanon) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2N6YdcfZ90 PSA Tips *9/10 fires are caused by careless humans. *NEVER discard a cigarette; dispose of it properly. Cigarette embers are a major cause of fires. *NEVER play with lighters or matches. Do NOT leave them lit. Stomp them out or drown them. https://youtu.be/ibMAd71V8DI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAwfCSd-VRU *ALWAYS maintain and put out campfires and trashfires properly. **Clear the area of brush, leaves, sticks or other flammable materials and ALWAYS have a bucket of water nearby. **When putting out a campfire; drown it with a bucket of water, stir the ashes, and drown it again. Then touch the ashes to confirm that they are cold. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-blJHejekls *Car chains can create sparks if they drag across the road, which can cause fires. Always tighten such chains. Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants